


when i’m kissin’ you

by dodgefred



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, New Year's Eve, New Years, aka me bullying dodgy for like 1k words, steve tried whitewashing clarissa but it did not work, they r gfs, tumblr ask random prompt generator meme thing, yes im still working on these asks shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodgefred/pseuds/dodgefred
Summary: It was New Year’s Eve. The night Mamie van Eysen and her friends could go and tear up the town dressed in as many sparkles as they wanted as they chugged champagne because that’s also what the rest of the world was doing!
Relationships: Mamie Van Eysen / Clarissa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	when i’m kissin’ you

**Author's Note:**

> anon: Dont be shy,,, hand over the mamie and clarissa fics,,,, c’mon!!
> 
> prompt randomly generated by prompts.neocities.org: Your prompt: Mamie and Clarissa spending their New Year's Eve on a party with their friends and sharing their New Year's kiss in front of everyone.
> 
> me vs procrastinating this fic for a month and then not even editing it bc i hated the prompt i got...... hope u enjoy nonny
> 
> yes the title is from miranda cosgrove’s hit song kissin u. and what about it.

**12:00 PM — 12 HOURS TO MIDNIGHT**

It was New Year’s Eve. The night Mamie van Eysen and her friends could go and tear up the town dressed in as many sparkles as they wanted as they chugged champagne because that’s also what the rest of the world was doing! This year, Mamie and her two closest friends, Dodgy and Clarissa, were going to get adorned in their glitteriest getup ready to go out together. Though, of course, it took all three of them a good hundred years to get ready, so they all gathered at Dodgy’s house fairly early that afternoon so that they could hit the town right as the night began.

“So what are you most excited for, darling?” Dodgy asked the small circle as they each worked through their makeup routines.

Clarissa hummed. “The boys, I think,” she joked.

“Clarissa, you’re not attracted to men,” Mamie reminded, her face blank and relaxed as she worked eyeshadow into her crease.

“I’m not. But I like when drunk boys do stupid things. Especially the ones who clearly got in with a fake ID. Those ones especially don’t know how to act.”

“I don’t do stupid things,” Dodgy boasted.

“Your whole life was a stupid thing,” Mamie said plainly. She went onto eyeliner next, but set down her pen after a few minutes, giving up before she had even begun. She was destined for a bad wing day, she knew. “Clarissa, darling,” she purred. “Can you do my eyeliner next? It seems I’ve forgotten how to use my hands.”

Dodgy rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything, Mamie mumbled, “Can it.”

“I didn’t even say—” He was interrupted by Clarissa, who didn’t look up from her handheld mirror as she said, “Of course, dear. After I finish my base.”

Mamie stuck her tongue out at Dodgy while Clarissa worked for a few minutes longer, and Dodgy stuck his back out at her. As soon as Clarissa set down her mirror and makeup sponge, the two shut their mouths.

Clarissa turned to Mamie, who handed her the eyeliner pen, and Clarissa went to work. In a few short minutes, Clarissa had expertly drawn on two dramatic flicks at the ends of Mamie’s eyes.

“You’re only good because you don’t have any eyebrows so you know how to make things symmetrical,” Mamie remarked, a small smile on her face that said thank you, even when her mouth didn’t. Mamie never exactly learned manners, and so saying things like that was normal for her.

“You’re welcome,” Clarissa said with a matching expression. She understood. She had been speaking Mamie’s language for years.

**2:00 PM — 10 HOURS TO MIDNIGHT**

“Does this skirt make my butt look big?” Dodgy asked, staring at himself in the mirror.

“Your butt always looks big,” Mamie replied.

“I think it looks good on you, Dodgy!” Clarissa replied. Someone had to be nice to the kid.

“Should I go with a dress instead? I want the Whoreometer to be ringing in people’s eardrums!” Dodgy seemed genuinely concerned over this.

Clarissa shook her head. “Whatever makes you feel the sexiest,” she said. She had been digging through Dodgy’s closet and pulled out a dress: a nearly floor-length, spaghetti-strap sequined dress in a pearly whitish color, with a long slit up the side.

“Riss, you’d look really great in that dress,” Mamie said from her spot on the floor. She was waiting for the other two to get out of the way so she could search for an outfit for herself. Mamie would never share clothes with anyone, except for Clarissa and Dodgy.

“Do you think?” She asked. “It’s cute, I think. I don’t know about sexy.”

“You don’t need to show ass to be sexy,” Mamie said. “It’s all about your energy.”

Dodgy stomped his foot. “HELLO!!! You’re supposed to be telling me if I look sexy!”

Mamie rolled her eyes. “You’re definitely killing the energy right now, Dodgy. Shut up and put your skirt on so I can raid your closet, you whore.”

**6:00 PM — 6 HOURS TO MIDNIGHT**

The trio went out to dinner before going out to the club they had all previously decided on. They went to the most expensive no-reservation-required place in town, knowing damn well they’d definitely upchuck all of it the next morning while suffering through the worst hangovers of their lives, but also knowing damn well that it would be worth it. They were all dressed in their fancy New Years outfits and had gotten complimented quite a few times- some a few more catcally than others, but Dodgy protected his girls with his greatest weapon: his middle finger.

They had spent a good few hundred pounds at dinner, mostly on dessert. By the time they were done eating, their stomachs ached.

“I suppose I’ll be burning those calories off on the dance floor,” Dodgy said, groaning. “If I can even stand up.”

“You’ll be fine,” Mamie said. “A little bit of chocolate cake never hurt anybody.”

“Yeah, but Dodgy ate slides of three chocolate cake,” Clarissa reminded.

“That was his own fault then,” Mamie said. “I’ve heard kissing burns two calories a minute. It’s New Years. Maybe he’ll find some stranger and spend the night burning calories.”

Clarissa giggled. “Do you think you’ll get a midnight kiss, Mamie?” She asked.

Dodgy leaned his elbows on the table. “Yes, tell us, darling. Is there anyone you’d fancy kissing?”

“Get your elbows off the table, that’s improper,” Mamie recited. It was a she had been raised on, but she really just wanted to be snarky. She softened, though, glancing back to Clarissa. She hummed. “Oh, I don’t know. I don’t have my eye on anyone in particular, but if someone I’m interested in just happens to come my way before midnight, I’ll let them know.”

Dodgy was unsatisfied with this answer. He leaned further across the table. “Is there anyone in the world you’d want to share your New Years kiss with? Anyone. Maybe a celebrity, a friend...”

“I’m not answering your question unless you take your elbows off the table, sir,” Mamie said, raising her eyebrows. This caused Dodgy to quickly retreat, and once he did, Mamie said, “Harry Styles. That’s my answer.”

“That doesn’t count!” Dodgy protested.

“You said she could choose a celebrity,” Clarissa defended.

“Thank you, Rissa,” Mamie said, smiling with satisfaction.

**11:00 PM — 1 HOUR TO MIDNIGHT**

They had been partying for about three hours, and Mamie thought she’d soon drop. She had been dancing for ages, and her feet ached. It was fun for the first hour or so, but then Mamie needed to sit down. She’d been up and down a few times that night but she supposed she wasn’t the kind of party animals Dodgy and Clarissa were.

There was only an hour until the new year, though, so Mamie supposed she needed to let the new year out happy, just like everyone else on the dance floor was.

She had been separated from her friends for a little while now, so when she spotted Clarissa again, she gave her a meek smile.

“You’re sad,” Clarissa called over the music.

Mamie shook her head. She presumed Clarissa was drunk. Mamie was too, a little, but not as much as Clarissa seemed.

“Take off your shoes!” Clarissa said, just as loud. Yep. Definitely drunk.

“It’s dirty in here,” Mamie replied. “Where’s Dodgy?”

Clarissa thought, then shrugged. “He’ll turn up.”

“Where are your shoes?”

“They’ll turn up!”

Mamie needed a break from this shit. She grabbed Clarissa’s hands and dragged her away from the dance floor. She brought her over to a small table in the back of the club.

“But I want to dance,” Clarissa whined.

“I’m tired,” Mamie said.

“Then you can go to sleep.” Clarissa was never stubborn, except for when she was drunk.

“I’m not sleeping at a club, Rissa.”

“Well...you could.”

They were quiet for a few minutes, and then the DJ announced it was nearly midnight.

“Oh God,” Mamie mumbled.

“Come on!” Clarissa shrieked, Grabbing hold of Mamie and not letting go until they were in some big crowd of people being shoved around.

**10**

Mamie wanted to puke with how she was being jostled.

**9**

She lost Clarissa for a moment.

**8**

Clarissa grabbed one of Mamie’s hands and squeezed it tightly.

**7**

Mamie realized maybe she was more drunk than she thought.

**6**

Clarissa lifted up a pair of shoes.

**5**

“Where did you find those?”

**4**

“I told you they’d turn up!”

**3**

Clarissa dropped the shoes.

**2**

Clarissa stood on her tiptoes so she could meet Mamie’s face.

**1**

Suddenly Mamie and Clarissa were kissing. Suddenly nothing else mattered. Not Dodgy, not the disappearance and reappearance and then disappearance again of Clarissa’s shoes, not even the new year. Nothing mattered except for Mamie and Clarissa and their lips.


End file.
